Universal Studios Niagara
Universal Studios Niagara 'is a movie theme park the park's theme is the entertainment industry, in particular movies and television. Universal Studios Niagara inspires its guests to "ride the movies", and it features numerous attractions and live shows. Go behind the scenes, beyond the screen, and jump right into the action of your favorite movies at Universal Studios Niagara the world's premier movie and TV based theme park. At this real, working film and TV production facility you’ll find an amazing array of rides, shows, movie sets and attractions that put you right in the picture. To the world of movies of the Hollywood Area to the future of 2020 in Future World area & to get slime at the Nickelodeon Studios You’ll enjoy themed dining and shopping, a variety of exciting special events throughout the year, and you might even catch a real film crew at work on the backlot. From entertaining shows that take you behind the scenes of the movie-making process to state-of-the-art rides that make you part of the action, nobody brings the magic of the movies… television… and music to life like Universal Studios Niagara. Themed Zones The park consists of eleven themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas. Production Central Nickelodeon Studios ''Nickelodeon Studios is based on the TV Station & an Studio of Nickelodeon. New York' ''New York is based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance. Special Sesame Street character appearances include: Elmo, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch. Streets of America Streets of America is based on the streets & locations of America featuring L.A., Chicago, San Francisco & Amity. Diagon Alley Diagon Alley is the second half of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Jurassic Park Jurassic Park is et just after the time of the first Jurassic Park film, the area has some thrilling rides and has discovery-based exhibits. The character of John Hammond even puts in an appearance in the preshow which was shot during the making of the motion picture. The Island takes place under the guise of the "real" Jurassic Park: a theme park / zoological park focused on dinosaurs. As such, the area is filled with the attractions and exhibits one would find in the "real" Jurassic Park. Sci-Fi City Sci-Fi City is an imagined metropolis of the future that contains many modern conveniences of life, but with little or no remnants of past inhabitants and cultures that are able to stand the course of time. Springfield Springfield ''is themed to television show The Simpsons. Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone ''Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone is a section aimed at children and families. it contains seven themed zones including: Universal Courtyard, Silly Fun Land, Snoopy Studios, Cbeebies Land, Seuss Landing, Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue, and Sesame World. Hollywood Hollywood is themed to the real location of Hollywood, California. This zone is flanked by dynamic architecture and palm trees. It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Lagoon Lagoon ''is an Universal Studios Shows & Performances: * '''Universal Studios Hollywood Dreams Parade,' is the parks' first full-scale regular theme parade which takes place every Saturday and Sunday, and on public holidays at 5 pm. Running through five out of the five parks across all zones, the parade consists of fifteen intricately detailed floats, special effects, over one hundred performers, custom musical score and a new parade soundtrack titled Hollywood Dreams. The streets of Universal Studios are transformed into a theme-park-wide performance stage in one of the largest interactive experiences ever created. With shows throughout the day, the parade features elaborately themed floats, hundreds of energetic street performers, and spectacular music. * Universal Studios Hollywood Electrical Parade, is a regularly scheduled parade only a nighttime parade, It features floats and live performers covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights and a synchronized soundtrack triggered by radio control along key areas of the parade route. The parade is notable for its electronic musical soundtrack, all set to a 1960s tune called "Baroque Hoedown," and its use of a vocoder effect during the introductory and closing announcements. * Universal in the Sky: A Firework Spectacular, is a fireworks show at Universal Studios. This show is in The Park's Main Gate Entrance, Universal Studios Theater, Hollywood area, Universal Theater, Nickelodeon Studios Area, & Seuss Landing. This show features fireworks, fountains, pyrotechnics, Water Screens, explosions, flame effects, lasers, lights, water effects & Projection Mapping. * Universal 360 100 Years of Movie Memories: is a lagoon & 360 fireworks show and featured famous scenes from Universal Pictures' films projected onto three large inflated domes in a lagoon located in the center of the park. It featured famous scenes from Universal Pictures films projected onto Three large inflated domes in the middle of a lagoon, while various fireworks, flame effects, lasers, lights and water effects are set off. There are at least three viewing areas around the lake in which it is displayed. Projectors were located in a small boathouse facade on the lake, on the sound Stage 44 building, on the side of Back to the Future The Ride building & the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. Seasonal Events * Universal Studios Summer Concert Series, Summer Concert Series occurs annually, on select Saturday nights, and features a variety of popular music acts performing live outside the Grauman's Chinese Theater This event is included with a regular park admission, and occurs during normal park operating hours. on July 1 to July 30. * Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, Halloween Horror Nights is an annual event that occurs at Universal Studios Niagara Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones" and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. Mazes: * An American Werewolf In London * Freddy vs. Jason * Insidious * Maximum Plankton * The Walking Dead: The Living and The Dead * The Purge * RUN: Blood, Sweat, and Fears * Asylum in Wonderland 3D * AVP: Alien vs. Predator * Halloween * Saw * Chucky's Funhouse * The Mummy Museum Scare Zones: * Horrorwood * Nickelodeon Under Seige - is a scarezone themed to nickeldoeon villans the story is that Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formula And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free And all the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And statues of Plankton are in the City and the Universe is under Attack and release some dark most fearing creature's ever and its up to the guests to save the Nicktoons before there the end of the road. * JP Extinction * Asylum in Wonderland * Bayou of Blood * Old London * Curse of Chucky * The Purge * Carnevil * Forbidden Forest Shows: * Carnival of Horror * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Freak Show * Jack's Carnival of Carnage * Chucky's Insult Emporium * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Festival of the Dead Parade * Halloween Screams, is a fireworks and projection mapping show at Universal Studios,During the show, video and images are projected on the buildings along Hollywood & New York City, Grauman's Chinese Theater, New York Public Library, Jurassic Park Discovery Center, Back to the Future buliding, The Main Gate's (on the water screens,Fountains & Fireworks) & Universal Lagoon (three large inflated domes & fountains) The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers,flames,and other effects, HHN on Sep 25 to Nov 1 Times Hours Fri: 5:50PM to 1:30AM Sat: 6:30PM to 2:10AM Sun: 7:00 PM to 1:30AM * Grinchmas, is a month-long event in late November to December. • Snap a photo with The Grinch or a 60 foot tree, then visit Max to take a picture for all to see • Send a postcard to The Grinch, promising 3 good deeds, and a book will be sent to a child in need. • Listen to beautiful caroling from the Who-ville Singers, then try cookie and ornament decorating (prepare for messy fingers)! • Settle in for story time with Cindy-Lou Who, and then Martha May and the Who-Dolls will sing and dance for you. • Seeing to light up the tree after dark for the Wholiday Celebration. Grinchmas on Dec 10 to Jan 4 Times Hours Fri: 4:00PM to 1:30AM Sat: 11:00AM to 2:30AM Sun: 10:00AM to 1:00AM Christmas Break Weekdays: Mon: 11:00AM to 2:00AM Tues: 11:00AM to 2:00AM Wed: 11:00AM to 1:00AM Thurs: 11:00AM to 1:00AM Other Events *New Years Eve on Dec 30 to Jan 2 *Victoria Day Event & Fireworks On Victoria Day *Canada Day Event & Fireworks on July 1 *4th of July Event & Fireworks on July 4 *Labour Day Event & Fireworks on Sep *Thanksgiving Day Canada Event & Fireworks on Oct *Remembrance Day Canada & Veteran's Day Event & Fireworks on Nov *Thanksgiving Day USA Event & Fireworks on Nov *Christmas Event & Fireworks on Dec Other services Universal Meal Deal The Universal Meal Deal is somewhat of a ticketed Meal Plan for park visitors. It allows visitors of either theme park to eat all day long from Lunch through dinner at select restaurants The selection food is limited, and drinks are included. Beverages can be purchased through a Universal Souvenir Cup. For additional costs, visitors may add park-to-park Meal Deal Access allowing he or she to eat meals in five Theme Parks. Character Dining Universal Studios Niagara features a large group of characters varying from Woody Woodpecker to Spider-Man. Visitors have three ways of dining with characters. On select mornings, visitors can have breakfast at Universal Studios Niagara's Superstar Breakfast at The Hollywood Brown Derby where they can consume breakfast with Spider-Man, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Two, and other characters. At Universal Studios Hollywood Hotel, guests can eat breakfast with Universal Characters on select days also. Throughout the day characters have meet and greets within the parks and make appearances during lunchtime at several theme park restaurants. During dinner, on select nights, guests can have dinner with Universal Characters at all other Restaurants. Universal's Express Pass Many attractions in Universal Studios Niagara Resort allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This pass is not included with park admission. Park Hours Spring: 8AM-1AM Summer: 7AM-2AM Fall: 9AM-12AM Winter:8AM-2AM Category:Universal Studios Niagara